


you sing when you cook

by ZeroFizzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Sings, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFizzy/pseuds/ZeroFizzy
Summary: Cas is awake in the bunker when he hears the nicest sound he's heard since the beginning of time. (One-Shot)





	you sing when you cook

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while since i watched the videos of jensen ackles singing at conventions, but i couldn't find anything like it on ao3 so i thought i'd write it myself. this is kind of different from what i usually write, it's a bit more fanfiction-y but i hope it doesn't suck too much?? eh
> 
> (song: 'nothing else matters' by metallica)

The only light in the room was from the desktop lamp, glowing soft tones of yellow and orange into the room and onto the wall it was propped against. The wall Cas had been staring at for five hours.

Sam and Dean were his favourite humans, especially Dean, and there was no denying that, but that's still what they were; humans. And humans need to sleep, meaning Cas was left alone with his thoughts for hours each night.

He should be used to it by now, really. He's been around since the beginning of time just like the rest of the angels. He's watched humans evolve before his eyes and spent millions of years at a time in solitude, but since he met the Winchesters he's started to feel more... human. That includes his perception of time.

His stupor was broken when a noise cut through the silence in the bunker. It was soft, melodious. It was like the quiet hum of bees on a summer afternoon. He wanted to hear more of it. He swiftly stood up, quietly following the sound until he reached the bunkers' kitchen. 

Cas stood in the doorway, not looking, only listening. The sound wafted through the hallway along with the smell of pancakes. He was close enough to make out words now;

_'So close, no matter how far'_

It sounded like... Dean? He'd heard Dean sing before, but only distantly; from the shower, from his room, never up close. It was beautiful. He'd heard angels sing but none of them even held a candle to the sound drifting through the stagnant bunker air. 

_'Couldn't be much more from the heart'_

He recognised the song. He was sure he'd heard Dean play it before, even if he called it a 'sissy song' when others were around.

'Forever trust in who we are'

If Cas knew how to record sounds, he'd record this moment. He'd play it forever.

_'And nothing else matters'_

It sounded like Dean was drumming on the desk. Cas could hear the sizzle of the pancakes and the shifting of the pan. He walked forwards, standing in the doorway and putting his hands in his trenchcoat pockets.

He felt a smile pull the edges of his lips as he saw Dean; swaying, singing, drumming in tune on the desk and cabinets. He looked at peace. Cas wished he could see that look on him more often.

_'Never opened myself this way'_

Cas just stood, watching. Part of him wanted to go in and talk to Dean, but he knew that might break his flow. He didn't want that. He just wanted to appreciate the moment for as long as he could.

_'Life is ours, we live it our way'_

He heard footsteps from down the hallway behind him. Before he knew it, Sam was standing next to him the doorway. Sam opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw Dean. Cas assumed it had been a while since either of them had seen him in this good a mood.

Sam watched for a moment, smiling fondly, before giving Cas a knowing look and creeping back down the hallway and around a corner.

_'All these words, I don't just say'_

Cas stood in the door for a while, only walking in after the song had long since finished and the pancakes were stacked on plates on the table. He didn't tell Dean that he'd seen him earlier and, as the Winchesters ate, Cas watched him fondly. He hoped silently that Dean would do this more often

_'And nothing else matters'_


End file.
